EL OJO DE LAS MALVINAS
by im-greenleaves
Summary: 2ª PARTE DE LA HIJA DEL CAPITAN. Un misterioso medallón conocido como El Ojo de las Malvinas tiene el poder de conceder la eterna juventud. Will, Grace y Jack tratarán de conseguirlo, aunque, a veces, las cosas no salen como uno quiere.
1. iNTRODUCCIÓN

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos siglos un hombre engarzó en una joya un coral irisado de color verde que parecía un ojo, lo rodeó de dos cintas de plata a modo de párpados y le puso un cierre, esa joya era un anillo muy codiciado puesto que su valor iba más allá que el de la plata. Una hechicera cíngara lanzó un conjuro sobre el anillo que protegería a todo el que lo poseyera concediéndole el don de la eterna juventud…

A la joya se la conoce como "El ojo de las Malvinas"

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Si no has leído LA HIJA DEL CAPITÄN no sigas adelante o te estropearás la primera parte.**

Gracias 


	2. UN PADRE EN APUROS

**1. UN PADRE EN APUROS**

Una silueta femenina corría rápidamente por una de las callejuelas de Seatown. El resuello de su aliento acompañaba los metálicos pasos. A lo lejos se veía el puerto, sólo le faltaban unos metros para llegar.

La silueta era una mujer, sí, pero ataviada con pantalones negros, camisa blanca con volantes, chaleco igual de sombrío que el pantalón y botas con un mínimo tacón de color marrón bajo las que se escondía parte del pantalón. El pelo rojo y ensortijado se escondía bajo un precioso pañuelo árabe de color rojo desteñido, su espada estaba bien asegurada en el cinturón de cuero marrón.

Una compañía de soldados corría también por la callejuela pero bastante más alejados. Una voz joven pero varonil rompió el silencio de la noche:

- ¡¡Está allí, sargento, cerca del puerto!!  
- ¡¡¡¡¡COGEDLA!!!!!!  
- ¡¡¡STIBBONS…PREPARA EL BARCO!!! — chilló la figura femenina.

En el puerto una enorme nave comenzó a moverse en una maniobra de desatraque. La nave era un galeón de tres palos enorme conocido en los mares más allá del caribe como El lágrimas de …bano. La muchacha pelirroja que trataba de superar su propio record de velocidad no era otra que la capitana Ethel "La Negra" anteriormente conocida como Outcry y cuyo nombre de pila era realmente Grace Ethel.

La muchacha subió a uno de los barcos que estaban atracados justo antes de ser alcanzada por los guardias que le pisaban los talones. Uno de ellos le disparó con su bayoneta pero ella, que se había subido al palo de mesana ya estaba soltando una de las cuerdas de aparejos para saltar a su barco, que en aquel momento comenzaba a alejarse. Aprovechó que los guardias discutían con el dueño de aquel barco y se soltó con la cuerda sobrevolando el aire para caer en el suyo.

- ¡¡Bienvenida, Capitana!! — saludó cordialmente Stibbons, el segundo del Lágrimas de …bano, un enorme hombre tuerto que amaba solo dos cosas en este mundo: el mar y la libertad y respetaba a tres: las anteriores y a la capitana.  
- Gracias, amigo mío. — y con una gran sonrisa Ethel sacó de su camisa una caja llena de joyas. — Lo he encontrado, ahora nos pagará la señora Delany.  
- Y ¡¡¿ casi te cogen para saquear eso?!!  
- Créeme, no conseguiríamos mucho asaltando Seatown, sólo hay marineros y mineros. No tienen nada. Salvo el Gobernador, claro. Esos bastardos suelen estar forrados.  
- ¿Rumbo a Port Royal?  
- Por supuesto que sí.  
- ¡¡¡30 grados a estribor y avante toda, caballeros!!! — chilló Stibbons.

La capitana se perdió en su camarote donde comenzó a asearse y se preparó para parecer una respetable dama de Port Royal. Se puso un precioso vestido de seda azul entallado en la cintura y le dio forma a sus bucles.

Al cabo de unas horas atracaron en su destino. Allí, Stibbons vestido de ayudante de cámara, acompañó a Ethel a una herrería cercana. El ruido del martillo se oía tintinear rítmicamente. El herrero estaba de espaldas a la puerta, trabajando sin descanso. La capitana se deslizó con sigilo en el interior y tapó los ojos del hombre con ambas manos.

- ¡¡Grace!! — exclamó el sorprendido herrero. Se dio la vuelta separando las manos que le impedían comprobar si era ella realmente y contempló a la capitana. - ¡Cada día estás más hermosa!  
- Gracias. Y¿se puede saber qué haces aquí de nuevo?  
- Espadas. — dijo Will Turner, el herrero, mostrándole una.  
- Eso ya lo veo, Will, pero la razón es ¿por qué?  
- Si me has venido a buscar es que ya lo sabes: Me he peleado con Jack.  
- Si Stibbons volviese a cuidar ovejas cada vez que discutimos no creo que pudiera soportar tener que ir a buscarlo a la montaña — el segundo lanzó una mirada ofensiva con el ojo sano — ¡¡…l puede saberlo, es de la familia!!  
- No valgo para ser pirata.  
- Eres el mejor segundo que haya tenido Jack a sus órdenes, Will. No estás hecho para ser herrero.  
- Tampoco soporto no verte casi nunca, Grace.

La chica escrutó el rostro del herrero. Ella tampoco lo soportaba pero no lo iba a decir en público y mucho menos a él. En fin, la idea era conseguir que Will volviese, como fuese.

- Por favor, Will. Seguro que habéis vuelto a discutir por una tontería. Si os lleváis muy bien…  
- No insistas, Grace.  
- Jack estará en Tortuga toda la semana, si quieres ve y si no pues quédate aquí.  
- ¿Te vas ya?  
- Tengo trabajo que hacer.  
- Ah si, a veces olvido que eres pirata. — Will dijo esto con cierto sarcasmo y desprecio, arrastrando las palabras y volvió a su trabajo.

Ethel se acercó a él y le miró de frente. Turner levantó la vista de su labor y la dirigió a los ojos verdes de ella.

- Te quiero, Will.

Grace Ethel salió por la puerta de la herrería seguida de Stibbons que farfullaba por lo bajo contra la capitana, maldiciendo a las ovejas y a las montañas y a los estúpidos prados verdes.

Una hora más tarde un dinero cambiaba de manos. La señora Delany pagaba los servicios de la capitana a Stibbons y las antiguas joyas de su familia volvían a sus manos. Desde luego, ella nunca supo que las joyas eran réplicas exactas a las suyas y que las originales estaban a buen recaudo en el arcón del camarote de Ehtel "La Negra" en espera de que subiese su valor y pudiesen ser vendidas en el mercado ilegal.

Entretanto, en Tortuga, el último reducto totalmente pirata y libre de la ley, Jack Sparrow bebía en una mesa de madera lo que el tabernero le había asegurado que era Ron auténtico, traído expresamente de Nueva Inglaterra aunque, en realidad, y sin demasiado esfuerzo, se averiguaba que podía ser cualquier otra cosa como agua de fregar o algún que otro derivado de este estilo.

El capitán del Perla Negra estaba enfadado y triste. Odiaba pelearse con Will porque, de alguna diabólica manera, le hacía sentirse culpable y eso no le gustaba porque él no tenía remordimientos ni conciencia…o por lo menos no quería tenerlos.

Resumiendo, decir que Jack tenía un humor de perros era poco. Tenía el humor más negro, taciturno y desgarrado que hubiese tenido nunca. Eso combinado con el alcohol y el sabor repulsivo de este le hacía ser un temible explosivo.

Y claro, cuando hay un explosivo cerca siempre hay alguien lo suficientemente idiota como para acercar fuego a la mecha.

Como no, si alguien buscaba a un tarugo en tortuga ese era Charlie "Yonolohice" Smith. Como siempre, sin comerlo ni beberlo se había visto envuelto en una estúpida caída producto de su borrachera, había trastabillado hacia atrás, golpeado una mesa y caído sincrónica y perfectamente sobre, ni más ni menos, que Jack.

- ¡¡¡Idiota!!! — exclamó Jack sacando un cuchillo y sacudiéndose la cerveza de la ropa con la mano libre, cosa que ni hizo sino acrecentar la mancha de la ropa, aunque casi no se notaba.  
- ¡Eh, Jack! Lo siento, yo no lo hice a propósito. Ha sido un accidente, de veras. — farfulló Charlie lo más rápido que su pastosa lengua le permitió.  
- Tú deberías dejar de existir, eres una fuente de problemas constantes. Siempre provocas accidentes bastante absurdos, algún día lo pagarás caro…creo que ese día ha llegado.  
- Jack, - medió el tabernero — estás borracho, hombre, no armes un escándalo.  
- ¡¡¡Al diablo!!! — exclamó poco antes de descargar su puño contra Charlie que se cayó al suelo.

Jack lo agarró de la camisa y lo arrastró hacia la puerta, una vez allí lo lanzó al empedrado de la calle. Comenzó a golpearle sin piedad y lo arrastró otro trecho de la calzada. Así durante largo rato.

Por supuesto, nadie impidió aquella absurda pelea, todo el mundo estaba o lo suficientemente borracho como para obviarlo o lo suficientemente sobrio como para eludir a un capitán Sparrow ebrio y colérico.

Una vez estando en un lugar apartado, Jack sacó su arma y apuntó al pirata asustado y magullado:

- ¡¡Dame una sola razón por la que no deba pegarte un tiro ahora mismo!!  
- Jack…  
- Esa no es una razón…- canturreó Sparrow — Vamos, Charlie, algún motivo tendrás para querer mantener tu patética existencia.

Charlie se mordía los nudillos, estaba nervioso, de pronto, un complejo mecanismo interno hizo ruidos metálicos y sonó un ¡clic!:

- Tengo un medio de encontrar el Ojo.  
- Mmm…- Jack habría abierto mucho los ojos si el alcohol se lo hubiese permitido, pero no fue así. Luego se tambaleó un poco y se agachó hacia el pirata. Susurró - ¿Es el mismo Ojo que yo creo que es?  
- ¡Aja! — confirmó Charlie.  
- ¡¿El de las Malvinas?! — en la nebulosa mente de Jack se abrían nuevos horizontes.  
- Ese mismo…pero sólo yo sé como llevarte.  
- Bien. Puede que lleguemos a un trato.  
- Gracias, Jack.  
- Capitán Sparrow para ti, Charlie.  
- Gracias, Capitán.  
- No lo digas con tanto entusiasmo, pareces ansioso por tener alguien por encima…. — Jack sopeso lo que acababa de decir — Olvida eso que he dicho, nos vamos. Menea el trasero hasta mi barco.

Los dos piratas se levantaron y se tambalearon hacia el "Perla Negra". Cuando estaban a punto de llegar se vieron asaltados por otros hombres. Se acercaron a ellos y les dijeron:

- Vaya, vaya,vaya…Me alegro de verte, Jack. Es increíble lo bien que conserva el alcohol. Aunque lo que me trae hasta ti es una desafortunada coincidencia. ¿No es así, Charlie?  
- Deja a este hombre en paz. — exclamó Jack  
- Lo siento, pero Charlie es muy valioso para mi, Sparrow. Así que quieto y parado.  
- Por encima de mi cadáver. — sentenció Jack  
- No me será muy difícil. Sois dos y nosotros 4¿qué harás?  
- Bueno, - comentó Jack calculando las probabilidades — me parece que poco podré hacer…  
- Estás en apuros Jack — rió uno de los cuatro asaltantes — no merece la pena morir por Charlie.  
- Lo que realmente vale la pena es salir con vida y con él, cosa que pienso hacer. — Jack desenvainó la espada.  
- ¡¡Morirás, Sparrow!!

Los piratas de abalanzaron sobre Jack que empujó a Charlie a un lado para protegerle.


	3. DOS BARCOS EN LA LEJANÍA

**2. DOS BARCOS EN LA LEJANÍA**

Jack esquivó una espada con agilidad y contrarrestó con una finta de su espada. Otro estoque se le acercó por detrás, el capitán desenfundó su pistolón para utilizarlo como espada. El tercer hombre se acercaba hacia Charlie, Sparrow pateó el pecho de uno de sus contrincantes y lo hizo trastabillar y tropezar con el tercero impidiendo que alcanzaran a su preciado y novedoso compinche. El cuarto hombre, enfurecido, se lanzó sobre él. Jack se vio acorralado por tres filos cuando de la nada una figura arremetió contra uno de los hombres a golpe de espada y dos a golpe de puño: Ethel, Stibbons y Will estaban llegando a salvarle en el último momento. Al verse reducidos en fuerzas, los contrincantes optaron por la vía de la huida absoluta.

Charlie asomó la cabeza detrás de unas cajas y atisbó el exterior.

- Ya puedes salir, Charlie, se han ido.  
- ¿Ves como es verdad? Yo sé dónde está  
- ¿Dónde está el qué? — curioseó Ethel  
- Luego te lo cuento. Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. Will…  
- He venido por ella. No te molestes en explicarte, Jack. — espetó Turner antes de que Sparrow pudiese acabar su frase.  
- Vamos al barco. Stibbons, sigue a La Perla, te dejo al mando.  
- De acuerdo, capitana.

Así pues, cada uno se dirigió a uno de los barcos y se alejaron el la lontananza.  
Una vez en alta mar y con Charlie calmando sus nervios a base de ron en la cocina Will, Jack y Ethel se fueron al despacho del Capitán. Este se sentó en la silla y puso los pies en la enorme mesa de roble. Ethel se sentó en una silla y Will se quedó de pie, mirando por el ojo de buey al exterior.

- ¿Vais a hacer las paces o qué? — apremió la capitana del Lágrimas de Ëbano.  
- No lo sé, Will no está dispuesto.  
- ¿Se puede saber por qué habéis discutido?  
- Por nada, tonterías sin importancia. — dijeron ambos al unísono.  
- ¡¡Magnífico, no me lo digáis!! — exclamó Ethel en un arrebato de indignación. — Me voy a marchar a la cocina, cuando regrese espero que lo hayáis arreglado y podamos hablar de negocios, porque , si no, no comprendo el motivo de traer a esa rata asustada de Charlie. — y diciendo esto se fue por la puerta del camarote dejando solos a los dos hombres que más quería en este mundo.  
- Will, siento lo que te dije…tienes razón, no tengo derecho a inmiscuirme en tu vida. — dijo Jack a modo de disculpa.  
- No, no lo tienes. Yo haré las cosas como deba hacerlas y a su debido tiempo. Si tú no crees que sea lo mejor, quizá tengas razón, pero no creo que mires por los intereses de Ethel.  
- Miro por lo míos¿no es así?  
- Sí. En este asunto eres el más egoísta de los dos. — espetó Will mirando a Jack.  
- ¿Estás seguro de eso, Will¿No serás tú el egoísta con ella?  
- No lo sé, Jack.  
- No se lo has dicho¿verdad? — pregunto Jack intrigado.

Como repuesta Will guardo silencio absoluto. Jack mesó su perilla como siempre hacía cuando pensaba. Miro a Will que parecía pensativo y deprimido.

- ¿Te parece que por un tiempo nos perdonemos?  
- De acuerdo, Jack. Pero no vuelvas a inmiscuirte, por favor.  
- Trato hecho, Will.

Uno de los marineros de Jack llamó a la puerta del camarote. Abrió la puerta y anuncio que Ethel estaba montando una escándalo. Jack y Will sonrieron y fueron a la cocina donde la capitana le chillaba al cocinero habitual que aquella bazofia, por más que él quisiese, no era comestible.

- Mi hija tiene razón, Pete. Tu comida es insufrible, aunque la padezcamos desde el día en que te contraté. — aclaró Jack — Ethel, cariño, siéntate, has comido cosas peores que este estofado de … - el capitán observó el plato marrón y verde que había frente a él sostenido por Pete - ¿de qué es este estofado?  
- Algas, carne y pescado…tiene alguna que otra cosa, pero todas de comer, desde luego. — aclaró Pete, haciendo énfasis en la última frase.  
- Te creemos, Pete, y ahora, querida, - dijo Jack dirigiéndose a su hija — podemos cenar en paz.

La comida, agradable a pesar de los gruñidos y quejas de Ethel y las muecas de todos los presentes en la mesa no se prolongó demasiado rato. Al poco tiempo, Will, Jack y Ethel estaban de nuevo en el camarote del Capitán.

- Bueno, el motivo de que Charlie esté aquí es que asegura y perjura que él sabe dónde está el Ojo de las Malvinas.  
- ¡¡En serio!! — exclamó Grace Ethel muy sorprendida — Pensaba que eran cuentos de viejas.  
- De todos modos, quiero asegurarme, quizá mintió para salvar su miserable pellejo.  
- ¿Alguien iba a matarle? — preguntó Will  
- Sí…digamos que podría ser que yo le intimidase un poco.  
- ¡¡Jack!!!  
- Diablos, Grace, como si tú no lo hubieses hecho nunca.  
- Si te lo decía por fastidiar. — le dijo Grace, con un guiño.  
- Bueno¿vas a hacer trasbordo al Lágrimas o te quedas en la Perla por esta noche?  
- Si Will quiere…- comentó ella.  
- Por mi quédate, ni me molesta ni me deja de molestar.  
- ¡¡Buenas noches a los dos, entonces!! — les despidió Jack mientras ambos e iban al camarote de Will.


	4. WILL TIENE UN SECRETO

**3. WILL TIENE UN SECRETO**

Una vez en el interior del camarote Grace se sacó las botas con cansancio. Will se sentó en la cama tan agotado por la pelea y el día de trabajo como ella. Ella calentó un poco de agua en una olla en la chimenea del camarote y luego llenó una palangana con el agua tibia. Se recogió el pelo y se lavó la cara, los brazos y el cuello. Will la observaba en silencio.

Grace se acercó a la cama y le sacó las botas a Will. Después comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa sin dejar de mirar su ojos color miel. Luego le hizo un gesto para que se diese la vuelta y se tumbase boca abajo. En esa posición comenzó a darle un masaje al segundo del Perla Negra que gemía bajo la presión de los dedos de ella.

Tras el masaje Grace se tumbó en la cama cansada. Will se giró para mirarla en silencio y comenzó a jugar con uno de los rizos pelirrojos de la capitana del Lágrimas de …bano.

- ¿No me vas a decir por qué te has peleado con mi padre?  
- No. Ahora no.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- No es el momento, Grace. No puedo decírtelo.  
- Como quieras. — dijo ella en ese tono de voz que implica que tarde o temprano querría saberlo, cuanto más temprano mejor.

Will la observó y girándose hasta quedar casi encima de ella la besó con ternura durante largos minutos.

- Grace, te quiero.  
- Yo también te quiero, Will.  
- ¿Pero…?  
- No hay peros. — Grace le dio un beso y Will sonrió.

Turner se dio la vuelta en la cama y la capitana se abrazó a él, besando su espalda y rodeándolo con un brazo. El fuego chisporroteaba en la chimenea y fuera el mar les arrullaba invitándolos a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Will fue el primero en rendirse a los encantos del dios del sueño aunque Grace, pensando en que Will tenía secretos con ella, tardó un poco más en acudir a la cita


	5. CHARLIE

**4. CHARLIE**

Unos gritos como de órdenes despertaron a Will de un sueño poco reparador. Cuando se giró para contemplar el rostro de Ethel esta ya no estaba en la cama. Will se incorporó y se puso una camisa. Tras calzarse las botas subió a cubierta, El golpe de aire fresco de la mañana terminó de despejarle.

Jack estaba chillando y bramando como solía hacer, aunque los marineros sabían que era cosa de risa aquella actitud de bucanero curtido que utilizaba con ellos. Will sonrió y se acercó a Jack.

- Buenos días. ¿Has visto a Grace?  
- Sí. La vi esta mañana.  
- Y ¿dónde está? — preguntó Will con interés.  
- Allí. — dijo Jack señalando sin soltar el timón al Lágrimas de …bano que navegaba a varias millas de distancia por delante de ellos.  
- ¿No has impedido que se fuera?  
- Will, no puedo prohibirle a una hija que es una mujer hecha y derecha que haga nada de lo que ha venido haciendo todos los días de su vida, es decir, lo que ella ha querido y, déjame decirte que…

Pero Will ya no le dejó terminar, se marchó hacia la cocina de mal humor y muy preocupado. ¿Grace se habría cambiado de barco porque estaba enfadada con él?

Al entrar en la cocina se encontró con Charlie que comía apresuradamente, como quien hace mucho tiempo que no tiene nada que llevarse a la boca. El cocinero reía de contento al tener un comensal que no protestaba por el aspecto de la comida.

- ¿Quieres algo, unos huevos, panceta?  
- Me vendría bien un té.  
- ¡¡Un té!! — bramó Pete - ¡¡ Dónde se ha visto un pirata tomando té!!  
- Deja al chico, si quiere un té dale un té. Hay tradiciones que son imposibles de desarraigar. — medió Charlie.  
- Está bien, te daré tu maldito té, segundo de abordo.  
- No soy el segundo. Al menos no por mucho tiempo.  
- ¿Vas a dejarnos, Will?  
- No lo sé.  
- ¿Has vuelto a discutir con Jack?  
- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, cocinerucho. — terció Charlie, dejando sorprendido a Will, parecía que tras haberse llenado la panza se había vuelto de mejor carácter.  
- Te veo animado, Charlie, - dijo Will, cambiando de tema — al menos, para alguien que corre peligro real. Jack te matará si lo que dices no es cierto.  
- Pero lo es, amigo mío, lo es. — dijo Charlie. — Al principio yo pensaba que eran pamplinas pero no, el Ojo existe…aunque es peligroso. — añadió en tono sombrío.  
- Sí, supongo que los grandes tesoros acarrean multitud de problemas.  
- Eso lo sabía Barbossa muy bien.- comentó Pete jugando con una pata de pollo como si fuese la mano de un esqueleto. Will le tiró un trozo de pan duro a la cabeza.  
- No deberías jugar con esos temas, Pete. — dijo Will — Fue algo horrible.  
- Pero fue tu gran iniciación. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.  
- Déjalo ya, Pete.

Desde el exterior se oyeron unas voces. Jack llamaba a Will a gritos. Este se levantó y salió a la carrera.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jack?  
- Vamos a atracar, Ethel va a buscar unas cosas. Pasaremos una noche en puerto. Tengo unos asuntos que resolver de todos modos. Da las órdenes de atraque, me voy al camarote a por unos papeles.  
- De acuerdo, capitán.- dijo Will y le guiñó un ojo a Jack  
- Me alegra de ver que vuelves a ser el de siempre, Will. — dijo Jack y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.  
- He estado en la cocina con nuestro "invitado", es bastante parlanchín…  
- Sí, demasiado, por eso alguien se quedará con él aquí cuando vaya a solucionar los problemas que tengo que solucionar en puerto.  
- ¿Alguien?  
- Tú no. Tú, yo y Grace tenemos una cita de negocios.


	6. ASUNTOS QUE RESOLVER

**5. ASUNTOS QUE RESOLVER**

Las dos enormes embarcaciones atracaron en el puerto. Grace subió a La Perla Negra al poco rato vestida con un vestido de terciopelo azulón y con puntilla blanca en los puños y el escote. Will se sorprendió al verla.

- Espero que te pongas las mejores galas, Will, vamos a ver a un viejo amigo.  
- Si, Will, - dijo Jack reapareciendo embutido en un traje que le haría pasar por consejero de la reina de Inglaterra.  
- Vuelvo en un momento.  
- Tranquilo, los capitanes tenemos cosas de que hablar,

Will desapareció dejando a padre e hija en la cubierta del barco. Ella colocaba la pluma del sombrero de Jack y este trataba de hacerla reír con caras esperpénticas.

Tras unos minutos de espera, la tropa piratil se dirigió a la casa de un viejo conocido, Fid. Al entrar les anunciaron como "Lady Moureau, y los señores Tunder y Parrow". Fid se levantó del salón donde se encontraba en jugando al bacarrá con su suegra, la señor Mantriss.

- ¡Catalina, querida! — exclamó esta al verles entrar. Fid, sin embargo, palideció.  
- Señora Mantriss, como me alegro de verla.  
- Oh, y los señores Tunder y Parrow, como me alegra verles. Este marido tuyo, Catalina, siempre tan descortés. Menos mal que estos dos buenos mozalbetes la acompañan para protegerla.  
- Si, menos mal, señora Mantriss. ¡Oh, Fid, querido, - dijo Grace con aire distraído — hablando de mi desconsiderado esposo…tengo unos temas que tratas con usted a ese respecto!  
- Ah,…claro, querida, pasemos a mi despacho.  
- Señor Tunder¿podría hacerme el favor de quedarse aquí con la señora Mantriss mientras el señor Parrow, el querido Fid y yo charlamos en privado?  
- Por supuesto que sí, Señora Moureau. — dijo Will  
- Oh¡¡qué buena idea, Catalina!! Bien, necesito jugadores nuevos. ¿Señor Tunder, le he contado lo que me ocurrió en la recepción de Lord Baltimore en el Nueva Inglaterra? — dijo la señora Mantriss, feliz por encontrar una nueva presa mientras barajaba con agilidad el mazo de cartas.  
- Me parece que no, señora Mantriss. — comentó Will cortés mientras le hacía un gesto a Grace de "esta me la debes". Ella, a modo de respuesta, le guiñó un ojo.

Grace y Jack desaparecieron en el despacho detrás de Fid. Los tres quedaron a solas en el despacho mientras Will era torturado por la suegra del viejo informador de la capitana.

Fid se sentó nervioso en la enorme butaca del despacho. Comenzó a mover los dedos nervioso, tamborileando sobre la mesa.

- Si te preguntas si estamos aquí por la jugada de darle toda mi información a otro postor…estás en lo cierto. — aclaró Grace.  
- Eso no nos gustó nada, Fid. Pensé que éramos amigos. — dijo Jack, jugueteando con un abrecartas de Fid  
- De verdad, Outcry, no era mi intención jugártela.  
- Ya lo creo que era tu intención. Aunque has tenido suerte de que no te saliese bien la jugada. Por eso estoy aquí, quería ser la primera en cortarte un dedo. — dijo Outcry con una mirada furiosa y salvaje.  
- Es capaz de hacerlo.- dijo Jack, ahora entretenido con los cuadros del despacho de Fid — Este es interesante…¿cuánto te costó?  
- Amm…vale, está bien, si no vais a matarme¿qué queréis?  
- ¡¡Comprarte, claro está!! — exclamó Jack.  
- En realidad dos cosas, la primera de todas que me devuelvas mi dinero, fallaste el trato y me engañaste, por lo tanto, lo mínimo es devolverme lo pagado, además quiero el doble en compensación y una disculpa. Y quiero que cuando me largue de aquí no le hables de mi a nadie, o si no, volveré y te mataré. — dijo Grace sentándose en la butaca frente a Fid con aire amenazante. — Esta vez en serio. Te cortaré los dedos uno a uno y esa lengua viperina y después acabaré con tu vida de falso marqués que te estás gastando. ¿No quedaría bien que la gente de tu familia sepa que un pirata te compró el título en compensación por trabajos "ilícitos", verdad?  
- Vale, Outcry, te daré lo que quieras. Siento mucho lo que te hice, pero aquel tipo me iba a matar, no se andaba con chiquitas.  
- Si, pero yo soy mucho peor.  
- Coge el dinero del cajón y vete. No le diré a nadie que has estado aquí ni a dónde vas. En lo que a mi concierne, no has estado aquí.  
- Bien. Espero no tener que volver salvo por cortesía.  
- Yo también, porque tiene muy mal genio cuando va por trabajo a ver a la gente. — dijo Jack.  
- Hasta pronto, Fid.  
- Adiós, Catalina.

Ambos salieron con el dinero del despacho. Fid se quedó allí, respirando profundo.

- Señora Mantriss, me temo que debemos irnos. Mi marido, por desgracia, tenía unos asuntos que resolver y tenemos que partir de inmediato.  
- ¡Catalina, no puedes imaginarte cuanto lo siento!  
- Yo también. Además, la dejo sin jugador de bacarrá.  
- Es una lástima, es bueno. Encantada de haber charlado con usted, es un joven muy agradable.  
- Hasta pronto, señora Mantriss. — se despidió Will.

Cuando ya bajaban por el largo camino que separaba la casa de Fid del puerto Jack se adelantó dejando a la pareja un poco rezagada.

- Me debes una bien grande, Grace.  
- Lo siento, tenía que dejar las cosas claras con ese tipo.  
- No fue culpa suya.  
- Eso lo sé, por eso no me lo he cargado.  
- Oye, Grace¿por qué desapareciste esta mañana?  
- Porque tenía cosas que hacer en mi nave.  
- Eso nunca te ha impedido esperar a que yo me despertase…  
- Bueno, supuse que no te importaría.  
- Grace…  
- Vale, estaba enfadada contigo, no me cuentas las cosas.  
- Es que no puedo decírtelo, no por nada en especial. No es algo importante pero es entre tu padre y yo.  
- Creo que el problema es entre tu y yo, ya que el tampoco me cuenta nada.  
- Grace, sabes que yo te quiero y que no te engaño…es solo que es muy complicado.  
- Will…creo que deberíamos dejarlo, al menos hasta que decidas si soy lo suficientemente importante para formar parte de tu vida sin secretos.  
- Pero Grace.  
- No hay más que hablar. Tu en tu barco y yo en el mío. Sólo será por un tiempo.

Will se quedó hecho polvo. Tampoco sabía si podía contarle aquello porque podría perderla y ahora, parecía que si tampoco se lo contaba la perdería de todos modos…había llegado a una encrucijada y tenía que decidir pero la cuestión era ¿cuál era la decisión correcta? 


	7. ESPIRALES

**CAPÍTULO 6. ESPIRALES**

Wil se despertó entre chillidos. Otra vez alguien trataba de matar a Grace. No sabía por qué, pero desde hacía unos meses aquel absurdo sueño se repetía de modo incesante.

Algunas personas creían en los sueños premonitorios, pero Will no se contaba entre ellas. Quizá la angustia que sentía hacia la posibilidad de perder a Grace era lo que estaba volviéndole medio loco.

Se sentó en la cama empapado de sudor. La camisa se le pegaba al pecho. Busco entre las sábanas pero esta vez ella no estaba allí para acogerle entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué no le había dicho lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza? Por el mismo estúpido temor a perderla de siempre.

Se rindió y se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo, sin atreverse a cerrar los ojos. Cuanto más lo pensaba más impronunciables se le hacían aquellas palabras…

Tendría que decírselo a ella de una vez…quizá su oportunidad volase para nunca volver. Entonces si se pasaría las noches sin dormir y sin comer.


	8. LA LLAMADA

**CAPÍTULO 7. LA LLAMADA**

Grace, por su parte, no podía dormir. Algo la mantenía alejada de la cama, a parte de las preocupaciones de siempre. Estaba muy inquieta pero no podía caer en el sueño.

Tomó una copa de uno de los muebles que adornaban el Lágrimas de Ébano y dio fuertes tragos a un wiscky importado que tenía para momentos como aquel.

Giró el vaso entre sus dedos pero, poco a poco, los destellos hipnóticos de la luz en el vaso la hicieron entrar en un estado de semi-inconsciencia.

_Estaba caminando por un jardín. La luz era tenue y primaveral. Un aroma a lilas embriagaba el aire. Al fondo había una especia de fuente de piedra blanca y fría, sobre ella, una pieza grande y redonda, de color verde, brillaba en parpadeos, tenía la forma de un enorme ojo. _

_  
Grace se acercó a ella y la cogió con sus manos. La piedra emitió un tenue fulgor, breve, que se esfumó mientras ella se colocaba la piedra al cuello.  
La Capitana caminó hacia la salida. Al cruzar un determinado punto se hizo de noche, Una carcajada la hizo volverse atrás. Una mano la asió de la cadena y comenzó a apretar, lentamente, ella trató de defenderse, pero no lo conseguía, algo le estaba chupando hasta el último aliento. _

_  
Ethel "La Negra" yació como la noche, vestida de blanco y negro para toda la eternidad._

Grace volvió en si angustiada. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Ni siquiera estaba dormida. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Para sacarse aquella sensación incomoda de encima Grace tomó un sorbo de su bebida y se retiró a descansar. Había sido un día duro y ella tenía tesoros que buscar.


	9. EL OJO DE LAS MALVINAS

**CAPÍTULO 8. EL OJO DE LAS MALVINAS**

Por la mañana ambos se despertaron. Grace acercó su barco al de Jack y realizó otro de sus típicos transbordos. Will la saludó al entrar en el barco, tenía algo triste en la mirada. Ella casi le despreció y se fue al camarote de su padre para charlar un rato.

- Buenos días, Grace.  
- Hola, Jack. – saludó ella y se derrumbó en una silla. Jack trabajaba en uno de sus mapas.  
- ¿Has pasado mala noche?  
- Bastante mala. He tenido un sueño extraño.  
- Si, bueno. Habrás tenido un mal día. ¿Qué tal con Will?  
- ¿Has encontrado el camino a la Isla?  
- Uh, ya veo…- dijo Jack echándose hacia atrás en su silla - ¿Así de mal están las cosas? No deberías enfadarte con él. Es un buen chico.  
- ¡¡Estoy harta de esto, no te metas más en mi vida sentimental!!  
- Está bien. Haz las cosas a tu modo. Y en respuesta a tu pregunta Sí, he encontrado el camino. Pete ha sido muy competente y me ha explicado todo bastante bien. Si todo va viento en popa arribaremos esta misma noche.  
- Estupendo. Entonces me voy a gobernar mi barco.  
- Bien. De camino podrías hablar con Will.  
- Jack…  
- ¡¡Vale, vale, como quieras!!

Grace salió del despacho echa una furia y se fue a su barco. Will la observó marcharse. Echándola ya de menos. Además, la noche anterior no había dormido bien y tenía un extraño presentimiento.

Como bien había predicho Jack, por la noche atracaron en una pequeña cala, en un lado de una isla aparentemente despoblaba. Todos se prepararon para desembarcar y atracar allí.

Jack saltaba y se movía como una lagartija de un lado para otro ultimando preparativos, mandando a las tropas y haciendo el trabajo propio de un capitán: gritando aquí y allá a cada uno de los piratas, incluido Will, aunque le dejó un poco más a su aire, comprendiendo que quizá estaba preocupado.

Finalmente, todos se adentraron con antorchas en al isla. No había rastro alguno de población o de civilización en aquel lugar, lo que tenía bastante intrigados a Jack y Grace.

- Por tu bien, Pete, espero que no nos hayas engañado, aquí no habrá gente pero supongo que una gran cantidad de animales exóticos querrán comerte. – comentó Sparrow  
- Es aquí, estoy seguro. – afirmó Pete, mientras el sudor frío se deslizaba desde su cuello hasta la parte baja de su espalda.  
- Nadie lo duda, estamos seguros de que lo juras por tu vida. Al menos, si te equivocas la pagarás con ella…- comentó Grace, quien a la luz de una de las teas daba bastante miedo.

Tras mucho caminar llegaron a una especie de claro al que seguía un jardincillo, ahora bastante desmejorados. Había una luz tenue proveniente de la luna. Un aroma a lilas embriagaba el aire. Al fondo de un caminito estrecho había una especie de fuente de piedra blanca y fría, sobre ella, brillaba un objeto.

Grace se acercó a ella, seguida de Jack, Will y de un ansioso Pete y cogió con sus manos aquel objeto, era una piedra grande y redonda, de color verde, brillaba en parpadeos, tenía la forma de un enorme ojo. La piedra emitió un tenue fulgor, breve, que se esfumó mientras ella se colocaba la piedra al cuello

- Parece que lo hemos encontrado, regresemos al barco  
- Te luce mucho, Grace.  
- Si, pero ya veremos cuánto vale. – dijo esta – Probablemente, lucirá mucho mejor para todos.  
- Tanto trabajo para una gema tan pequeña. – murmuró Stibbons.  
- Esta piedra, amigo mío, te retiraría de la vida piratil y podrías comprarte una casa en la montaña o donde quieras. – comentó Sparrow.

Stibbons lanzó una mirada asesina a Grace, quien rió y le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro a su segundo de abordo.

- ¿No te preocupa que esto haya sido tan fácil, Jack? – preguntó Will.  
- No le busques los tres pies al gato, Will, es una piedra que tiene un montón de años, probablemente sus custodios habrán muerto. Es lógico que esté desprotegida.  
- Ya. – dijo Will, no muy convencido de las palabras de Jack y ampliamente perturbado por la situación.

Miró hacia atrás y palideció. Por un instante le pareció ver que Grace se deformaba y arrugaba como si fuese una momia, pero cuando trató de fijarse de nuevo, ella estaba como siempre. La luz verde de la piedra probablemente le había engañado.


	10. CORTINAS DE HUMO

**CAPÍTULO 9: CORTINAS DE HUMO **

Regresaron al barco, Grace orgullosa de la pieza que había obtenido se puso a contemplar el valor que tendría y comprobó sus archivos en busca de algunas personas que pudiesen estar interesadas en la compra de esta souvenir tan interesante. Mientras, Jack le hablaba del 50 por ciento de los beneficios y otras cuantas zarandajas de interés.

Will, sin embargo, no las tenía todas consigo, todo había sido demasiado fácil y demasiado rápido y siempre que Jack lo metía en algún lío acaba siendo toda una aventura y ahora, todo había sido llegar y triunfar. Finalmente, agotado, se metió en su camarote a descansar.

No obstante, aquella noche, en el Lágrimas de Ébano, mientras todos dormían una neblina verdosa proveniente del camarote de Grace flotaba alrededor del barco sin que nadie se percatase. Quizá fuese porque la luna estaba baja o quizá un juego óptico, el único que sintió escalofríos al ver aquello desde el Perla Negra fue Charlie, que horrorizado, se refugió en su camarote.

A la mañana siguiente se reunieron, ya mientras iban rumbo a Port Royal, los capitanes del Perla Negra y del Lágrimas de Ébano, Grace parecía agotada y tenía ojeras mientras que Will se encontraba más descansado y un poco más tranquilo, había tomado una decisión con respecto a lo estaba dando vueltas en los últimos días y decidió que era un buen momento para aclarar sus asuntos con Grace. Mientras desayunaban trató de conseguir que ella dejase de evitarle y, al darse cuenta de la situación, Jack decidió dejarlos solos alegando que tenía que mirar las velas.

- Estamos solos – dijo Will, tratando de romper el hielo

- Ya lo veo. – sentenció, tajante, la capitana.

- Grace, me gustaría mucho hablar contigo de un tema que teníamos pendiente. Querías saber qué me ocurrí y creo que ahora puedo explicártelo.

Grace dejó de comer y miró a Will sorprendida.

- Desembucha.

- Jack y yo discutimos porque me rondaba la idea de pedirte algo que él pensaba que no podrías soportar. Lo he pensado bien, creo que tu respuesta podría no gustarme pero es mejor saberlo ya para no mantenernos en esta situación más tiempo. No quiero pedirte, eso si, que dejes tu vida, pero si que tratemos de ajustar las nuestras. Quería pedirte, Grace, que hicieses el honor de casarte conmigo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Grace se quedó paralizada y sin saber qué decir, Will escrutaba su rostro tratando de desentramar los secretos de la mente de la capitana sin demasiado éxito. Ella estaba en shock, tratando de asimilar la pregunta.

- Will … - balbuceó – yo, no sé…sí…te quiero pero…mi barco…tu herrería…me…Me encantaría casarme contigo, Will.

- ¡Grace! – Will se emocionó al escuchar la respuesta pero ella se puso muy seria.

- Realmente me encantaría, Will. Pero soy un pirata. No puedo huir de mi vida, no soy una señora de su casa, ni siquiera me gusta eso y tu quieres una vida normal, no te gusta este riesgo, ni esta constante huida y no puedo hacerte tan infeliz casándome contigo. Lo siento. – y Grace se marchó de la cocina dejando a Will confuso y compungido.


	11. EL SECRETO DE LA ETERNA JUVENTUD

**CAPITULO 10: EL SECRETO DE LA ETERNA JUVENTUD **

Will estuvo raro durante varios días. Aquello no podía haber ido peor. Jack le compadecía aunque no se metió en la historia. Le dolía ver a su compañero así, pero él se lo había dicho años atrás: las pelirrojas sólo saben romperte el corazón. Él lo sabía cuando conoció a la madre de Grace pero ahora… no era buen momento para contarle a Will anécdotas de cómo se supera una cosa así.

Grace, por su parte, desapareció durante unos días. No se encontraba muy bien y no paraba de tener extraños sueños. Estaba agotada y más irritable que de costumbre y no sabía por qué.

Aquella tarde, ambos barcos atracaron en Tortuga, y los piratas fueron a divertirse. Will y Jack fueron ala posada de "McPhee" y tomaron un trago, Will miraba sin cesar el fondo de su copa, como si allí dentro fuera a obtener respuestas. Jack comentaba unas cuantas tonterías sobre las mujeres de la zona mientras sus chicos se buscaban alguna para pasar el rato.

Y de pronto todo sucedió como una tormenta: se presentó sin más.

Se escuchó un gran estruendo dentro del local. Unos hombres salieron por los aires y dentro, parecía que había sido Grace la que había causado aquello. Aunque no era realmente ella, al menos no como la conocían.

Los ojos de Grace se había vuelto como una piedra, seguían verdes, relucientes pero eran iguales que la piedra que lleva al cuello. Su cara se había vuelto pálida, como la escayola y su cuerpo era como el de las esculturas griegas.

Will se acercó a la carrera para comprobar qué ocurría pero al tocar a Grace palideció…estaba fría, inerte, era como una estatua.

- Jack¿qué…? – balbuceó Will

Jack Sparrow observó horrorizado a la muchacha, era en efecto, una estatua de mármol con los ojos como esmeraldas.

- ¡¡La maldición!! – exclamó un viejo marino borracho abriéndose paso entre la juventud - ¡¡Ella tiene la maldición de la eterna juventud!!

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron Will y Jack al unísono.

- Ella ahora tiene el secreto de la eterna juventud, la inmortalidad de todos aquellos que llevan el Ojo.

Will y Jack se miraron horrorizados. Era increíble pero ahora Grace sería una imperecedera estatua de mármol, eterna, fría y distante…como siempre había pretendido ser.


	12. BUSCANDO UN CAMINO

**CAPITULO 11: BUSCANDO UN CAMINO **

Will no daba crédito. Suavemente rozó la mejilla de mármol de Grace, lo hizo como en un sueño. Se había quedado casi tan de piedra como ella. Jack estaba confuso, pero había vivido tantas cosas raras que no se había impresionado. A fin de cuentas, últimamente todo parecía raro y dotado de magia.

- ¡Tranquilo, Will! – comentó poniéndola un dedo en el hombro, el contacto físico no era lo suyo – Se pondrá bien.

- ¡¡¿Qué se pondrá bien, Jack?!! – exclamó Will presa de los nervios y arqueando las cejas - ¡¡No tiene gripe, Jack, es una maldita estatua de mármol!!

- Me he dado cuenta, Will.

- ¡¡Es una estatua!! – dijo él levantando las manos.

- Emm… perdona. – le dijo Jack, a continuación le dio un puñetazo.

Will cayó redondo al suelo. Más confuso todavía y miró a Jack desorientado. Luego recordó que la mejilla le dolía y se la frotó con la mano.

- Estabas histérico. – indicó Jack, quitándole importancia.

- No es por meterme pero… ¿no te parece normal preocuparse porque tu hija sea un trozo de piedra?

- Will, en el mundo de los piratas sólo hay que tener las ideas claras. Si la piedra la ha convertido en piedra… habrá que buscar qué carne la convertirá en carne.

Will le miró sin comprender, echo un completo lío. Jack suspiró, arqueó los ojos y dijo:

- Habrá que averiguar quien le echó la maldición al Ojo y cómo deshacerla.

- ¡Ah! Bien, Jack. Y ¿quién lo sabrá?

- Un experto en maldiciones… supongo.

- ¡¿Ella otra vez?!

- Me temo que si. – Jack llenó su pecho de aire y bramó - ¡¡Venga, caballeros, se acabó el descanso¡Alcanzadme un bote, nos vamos al pantano!

Stibbons agarró a Jack por un hombre y le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Amigo pirata-pastor, - Stibbons frunció el ceño ante este comentario de Jack – si no hablo con ella tu capitana se quedará así… y da poco prestigio que una estatua sea capitán¿sabes?

- Simplemente quería saber qué haremos con ella. Podría romperse y si se rompe ¿qué?

- Vaya… un problema técnico. – Jack reflexionó para si, Will le observaba - ¡Bien! Stibbons, Jeckins y Williamsen os quedareis aquí a proteger a Outcry hasta que consigamos que vuelva a cuidarse sola. No dejéis que nada ni nadie la toque. Will y los demás iremos a buscar una solución a este percance. ¡Vamos allá!

Will se sorprendió al comprobar que, pasase lo que pasase, Jack siempre parecía tener clarísimo lo que había que hacer. Aún así, un temor a que Grace pudiese romperse le seguía poseyendo y sufría con la idea de que no volviese a ser la de antes.

Se dirigieron, a través de las oscuras e infestadas aguas del pantano hacia la vieja choza donde ella vivía, era una vieja conocida por todos: Tía Dalma. Una ex de Jack que era casi tan extraña como él. Will siempre había pensado que por eso no había funcionado, bueno, por eso y porque ella tenía esa pasión por el budú que siempre ahuyenta a los hombres.

- Hola, Jack Sparrow. – dijo Tía Dalma sentada de espaldas a la puerta, estaba haciendo algo con un cuervo que Jack no quiso ver. - ¿Qué me traes esta vez?

- ¿Qué te traigo? En fin, esta vez no te traigo nada… además, te regalé un mono inmortal. ¿A que no se ha muerto aún?

Tía Dalma le observó con su enigmática sonrisa en la boca y sus ojos seductores. Jack miró a la barca.

- ¿Te vale un barril de Ron?

- Es perfecto. – respondió ella – Y ¿bien?¿No sabes qué le pasa a la chica, verdad? La inmortalidad siempre es un problema.

Will no se sorprendió, Tía Dalma era un ser extraño y tenía la mala costumbre de saber todo de antemano. Ya era normal en ella saber cuando, quien y por qué la iban a visitar.

- Es el Ojo¿verdad? Tenéis que devolvérselo a él.

- ¿A quién?

- Al joyero alquimista. El hombre que engarzó el Ojo.

- Pero, eso fue hace doscientos años por lo menos.

- Debéis devolverle el Ojo. Cuando se lo devuelvas muchos volverán.

- Y¿dónde está el joyero?

- No lo sé. Miraré las tabas… - dijo Tía Dalma, y lanzó sus huesos y sus piedras sobre la mesa. – Debéis empezar a buscar en Francia, en un puerto llamado Brest. No me dice más… - miró a Jack con la mirada poseída - ¡Tráeme algo bonito!

Will y Jack salieron de casa de Tía Dalma preocupados. Recogieron el Ojo cuidadosamente del cuello de Grace y se embarcaron rumba a Francia, sin tener mucha idea de cómo conseguirían encontrar a un hombre que había hecho aquel conjuro o maldición hacia tantos siglos.


	13. BREST

**CAPITULO 12: BREST **

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, oscuro y tétrico como el propio agua del mar. Una silueta se recortaba bajo la luz de las estrellas apoyada en la baranda. Era Will, con el corazón y la mente más allá del mar, en el corazón de Tortuga.

Jack le observaba distante, escondido bajo las escaleras, arropado por el calor de su botella de ron. Escrutaba la postura de Will para discernir qué estaría pasando por su cabeza. Aunque reconocía haber visto casi de todo, el capitán Sparrow no tenía nada claro como acabaría aquella aventura. Tenía ganas de solucionarlo, a su hija le iba la vida en ello, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo les llevaría. Y luego estaba Will, que era como un pequeño mundo aparte.

Finalmente, Jack decidió salir de su escondrijo y acercarle el ron a Will. Bajo su punto de vista "las penas con ron son menos" aunque fuera un refrán adaptado a su estilo de vida. Cuando Will lo oyó acercarse se giró con brusquedad, dándole la espalda.

- No es buen momento para tonterías, Jack. – comentó WIll

- ¡El ron nunca es una tontería! Me ofendes. – dijo Jack, haciendo una de sus bromas.

- En serio, Jack, no es el momento ahora.

- Will, si algo he aprendido en los años de pirata que llevo es que el ron… - pero se paró en seco y se quedó petrificado mirando a Will.

Bajo la luz de las estrellas las lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas del herrero se parecían al propio cielo reflejado en el oscuro mar. Jack se quedó sin palabras, por segunda vez en su vida.

- ¿Cómo vamos a sacarla de esto, Jack¿ Y si no podemos sacarla? – comentó Will casi en un murmullo.

- Lo haremos, aunque me vaya la vida en ello, Will.

- He tenido miedo muchas veces a tu lado en estos años, Jack. Pero estoy aterrorizado. La sola idea de imaginar que Grace… - Will suspiró – Tengo que traerla aquí de vuelta. La amo demasiado. – confesó Will.

- La traeremos, Will. Bajaré hasta el infierno si hace falta y le patearé el culo al que haya hecho esto. Sé que os amáis, pero si no templas la cabeza no me servirás de nada ni a mi ni a ella. Y creo que en esta ocasión ella necesita que alguien la cuide. Así que voy a ejercer de padre aunque sólo sea una vez.

Jack puso una mano protectora sobre el hombre de Will y así se quedaron unos minutos, mientras Will recobraba el aliento para seguir viviendo un día más.

Al cabo de unos días, en los que Will y Jack se involucraron más que de costumbre en los quehaceres del barco, llegaron a las costas de Brest. Jack se atavió con su mejor traje y sombrero y Will se visitió de lacayo. Ambos decidieron abrirse paso hasta la ciudad.

- Monsieur, si es usted tan amable de facilitarme su nombre, es una mera formalidad, ya sabe, en los tiempos que corren… - dijo un hombre que se encontraba apostado en el muelle con tintero, pluma y papel.

- Soy James Parrow. Y vengo por negocios. – dijo Jack – Me alegra conocer a un trabajador tan entregado – y extendió la mano bajo la que ocultaba unas monedas de oro.

- Siempre es un placer tratar con caballeros de buena cuna. Feliz estancia en Brest, señor.

- Un placer.

Will y Jack se adentraron en las callejuelas mientras Jack se quejaba de la gentuza que tenían trabajando en los muelles y de que siempre tenía que hacer lo mismo cada vez que quería parar en cualquier pueblucho. Y se dirigieron hacia una taberna en la parte más profunda del puerto.

- En ese local podremos obtener algo de información. – dijo Jack. – Fíjate, señas inequívocas para piratas. – dijo Jack señalando unas marcas talladas en la parte baja de la puerta de entrada.

- Muy … educativo, Jack. – dijo Will.

- ¡¿Qué vais a tomar?! - gritó el tabernero al verlos entrar como si estuviesen todavía a cientos de millas de allí.

- Un poco de ron estaría bien. – dijo Jack. – Que sean dos.

- ¡Aquí tiene, amigo! – dijo el tabernero, sirviendo dos mugrientas jarras de ron que Will examinó con cierta inquietud.

- Disculpe, estoy buscando a alguien para un trabajo pero no conozco esta ciudad…¿sabría decirme donde hay algún experto en tasar joyas?

- Encontrará miles de joyeros en la calle de las platerías, amigo.

- Ya, pero yo busco a uno experto en cierto tipo de… curiosidades. – dijo Jack, pasándole unas cuantas monedas.

- ¿Curiosidades, eh? Pregunte en esa calle por la platería Mouette. Allí hay alguien experto en curiosidades.

- Muchas gracias, amigo. – dijo Jack, sonriendo sibilino.

Ambos amigos se tragaron sus jarras de ron, Will con ciertas reservas, y partieron hacia la calle de las platerías. Preguntaron a algunos transeúntes y finalmente, hacia el fondo de la calle, en un callejón, encontraron Bijouterie Mouette. Parecía casi abandonada pero estaba abierta. Ambos amigos entraron en la habitación.

- Buenos días. – saludó Jack a cierto volumen, por si el joyero se encontraba en el interior.

- ¡Buenos días, un momento, por favor! – chilló una voz desde el interior de la trastienda. Al cabo apareció un hombre de avanzada edad, con un monóluco en el ojo - ¡¿En que puedo ayudarles?! – preguntó.

- Nos han dicho que en esta joyería se especializan en joyas "curiosas" y nos gustaría hablar de una en particular.

- Le han informado bien, aquí tenemos artículos que nos se venden en casi ninguna joyería del mundo, y engarzamos lo que haga falta.

- Concretamente me gustaría informarme de una pieza que he adquirido recientemente y que me ha causado un pequeño contratiempo a causa de sus propiedades.

- ¿Dígame, qué material tiene?

- Es una piedra, con forma de ojo…se la conoce como "El Ojo de las Malvinas" – dijo Jack.

El hombrecillo se quedó petrificado en le acto. A continuación pareció recobrar la compostura y dijo a Jack muy seriamente:

- Caballero, no atendemos casos de joyas fantásticas. Aquí tratamos materiales reales. Ese tipo de joyas no existe y tampoco…

- Mire, esa joya existe, yo lo sé…usted lo sabe…y desgraciadamente mi hija también.

- Insisto en que no sé de qué me habla. Y si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer.

- Ya. ¡Pospóngalas! – dijo Jack poniendo su espada en el cuello del joyero. – Ustedes los joyeros saben quien hace cosas raras con las joyas. Y yo busco a uno joyero que no pertenece exclusivamente a este gremio. ¿Me sigue? - inquirió Jack arqueando las cejas y mostrando sus dientes de oro.

- Usted busca al joyero alquimista, caballero. Pero se equivoca de hombre.

- Si no es usted¿dónde le encuentro?

- En el 8 de la calle Ferme. ¡Lo juro!

- Por si acaso…¡te vienes conmigo! – y Jack tiró de él y los tres salieron de la joyería.

Antes de salir, Jack giró el cartel que había colgado dejando la palabra "CERRADO" a la vista del público.


	14. EL ALQUIMISTA

**CAPITULO 13: EL ALQUIMISTA **

Caminaron hacia la calle Ferme entre las callejuelas más sucias y oscuras de la ciudad. Will apuraba el paso a la cabeza de la comitiva mientras Jack arrastraba al joyero hacia la puerta de su compañero.

Al llegar, las luces estaban apagadas y la casa, aparentemente, estaba abandonada. Will llamó suavemente a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta así que miró decidido a Jack y de un puntapié derribó la puerta de entrada.

Había a su alrededor un montón de viejos cachivaches, alambiques, tubos, platos de acero y otras muchas cosas que WIll no había visto nunca, a Jack le recorrió la espalda un escalofrío a paso de galgo y decidió que, fuera quien fuese aquel joyero, no era nada bueno para nadie. Miró a Will y le hizo señas para que mirase en la habitación contigua. El herrero entró en el cuarto pero también estaba vacío. Suspiró desesperado y miró a su compañero de aventuras:

- No está. ¡¿Es que no podemos tener un poquito de buena suerte de vez en cuando?!

- ¡Dijiste que vivía aquí! – increpó Jack al joyero secuerstrado.

- Si, y aquí vive…o vivía. ¡Caballeros, por favor, no me lancen esas miradas, no sé donde está ese hombre! – se justificó el joyero.

Will avanzó hacia el con cierto odio y lo agarró de la chaqueta de forma que el joyero no tenía escapatoria. Le zarandeó con fuerza mientras le explicaba la situación:

- ¡Vamos a ver si nos comprende usted! Mi prometida es una estatua de mármol delante de la puerta de un bar de mala de muerte y está siendo vigilada por el único hombre en quien confío que la cuide y dos tarados más alcohólicos y estúpidos de lo que pueda imaginar, mi única esperanza es que ese maldito joyero esté aquí y que deshaga el hechizo. Si usted sabe donde encontrarle cante y si no – Will liberó una mano y desenvainó su espada, la cruzó entre el cuello del joyero y él – desaparecerá de mi vista. ¿Entiende usted nuestra situación, caballero? – preguntó con retintín.

- Oigo, siento mucho lo de su prometida pero es que, de veras, no sé donde está ese hombre.

- Pues haz por saber o ponte a rezar.

- Es que no sé dónde… - comenzó a decir el joyero pero la espada de Will se apretó en su cuello - ¡Ya! Ya sé dónde puede estar. Hay un sitio a unas 20 millas de aquí en el que los alquimistas suelen comprar cosas, no sé exactamente dónde las venden pero supongo que una vez que lleguéis allí alguien os informará. El pueblo se llama Saint Bernardine y esto lo que sé, lo juro. – cantó al fin.

- Escúchame atentamente, mi amigo y yo iremos a ese dichoso pueblo pero como descubra que nos has mentido, como sólo por un segundo tenga la mínima noción de que es una trampa, volveré, te encontraré donde quiera que te escondas y te mataré. Y te aseguró que haré lo posible porque permancezcas despierto mientras de troceo. ¿Queda claro?

- ¡Clarísimo señor!

Will soltó al joyero que salió haciendo reverencias y corriendo hacia atrás con la habilidad propia de los cangrejos, luego se perdió.

- Will¿estás seguro de dejarle marchar?

- Llama demasiado la atención, tenía tanto miedo de nosotros que temblaba como una hoja un día de tormenta, y eso no es bueno, es como si te mando delante gritando que llegamos con un par de antorchas.

- Cada día me sorprendes más, para bien, eso sí.

- Gracias.

- En fin, mujeres de Saint Bernardine, quedaos en casa.

Robaron un carro y salieron rumbo a Saint Bernardine, estaba a la distancia indicada y tenía pinta de ser el típico pueblecillo francés de interior, con sus laboriosos agricultores y sus típicos cazadores. Por lo demás, no parecía tener nada fuera de lo habitual, salvo por una cosa…

…en la puerta trasera de la taberna había una pequeña cola de individuos que pasaban al interior y después salían con unas sacas de diversos pesos y tamaños. Will y Jack se miraron, con un par de mantas raídas que había en el carro adoptaron un aspecto similar al ya conocido…y se pusieron a la cora a la espera de hablar con el hombre cuyos conocimientos eran tan deseados por la gente.


	15. EL SECRETO DEL OJO

**CAPITULO 14: EL SECRETO DEL OJO **

Cuando, por fin, les tocó adentrarse en la habitación Will estaba a punto de desmayarse de tanta tensión. No era propio de él estar tan tenso en esta situación pero era más de lo que podía soportar. Le estaban entrando ganas de sacarle los ojos al tipo aquel que estaba tratando de acabar con su felicidad. Sin embargo, junto a él, Jack parecía sereno y tranquilo. Siempre daba la impresión de no tener nada que perder, por eso, probablemente, la mitad de la gente pensaba que estaba loco.

El cuarto era oscuro, estaba sucio y polvoriento. Al fondo, en otra pequeña habitación que recordaba a una rebotica estaba el supuesto alquimista. Salió, era un hombre anciano y ajado, tenía aspecto cansado y desaseado y que hacía años que visitaba a su barbero.

Will estaba tenso. El hombre se acercó a ellos cojeando y les miró con media sonrisa desdentada dibujada en su rostro.

- ¿Qué desean, amigos? – preguntó

- Le buscábamos por un asunto delicado. A un amigo le han echado una maldición y queríamos quitársela.

- Mmm. Suele ser costoso solucionarlo. – dijo el alquimista – Se requieren ingredientes caros. ¿Qué es¿Un tema amoroso¿Le buscan la desgracia?

- Una mezcla de todos … - dijo Jack, enigmático – es un tema de juventud.

El alquimista les miró y dejó de reir. Luego, con un rápido ademán trató de huir por el cuatito del que había venido, pero Jack se había adelantado a ese movimiento y le agarró por un brazo, obligándole a volver.

- Hemos encontado tu Ojo. Tu le has echado la maldición y tú la arreglarás. ¿Comprendido, amigo?

- Oiga, yo no puedo hacer eso…

- ¿Es o no es usted el alquimista que hechizó el Ojo de las Malvina?

El alquimista miró a ambos con cara de estupefacción. Luego asintió despacio, consciente de que una respuesta negativa le costaría la vida.

- ¿Alguno de sus tripulantes quería volver a la infacia?

- Mi hija se lo colgó al cuello y ahora es una estatua. ¿Me explica como solucionarlo o sólo tendré que consolarme haciéndole cachitos? – Jack estaba igual de furioso que Will, sólo que parecía tener más temple. Will observaba en silencio, a sabiendas que a la mínima estupidez se le podría ir la mano con la espada.

- La única solución que tiene es revertir el hechizo. Necesitareis varias cosas y también un producto especial que, desgraciadamente, yo no tengo aquí. Lo cierto es que nunca pensé que nadie fuese tan estúpido como para buscar el Ojo. Todo el mundo sabe que los tesoros fantásticos están malditos…

- ¡No me diga! – dijo Will en un tono que no denotaba el más mínimo atisbo de sorpresa.

- Necesitareis oro, ojo de sapo, sangre de salamandra y unos tallos de Posidonia recién florecida en noche de luna llena. Debéis mezclarla bien y ponérselo a la persona en los ojos.

- Y ¿ya está?

- Si, claro. Sólo teneis que conseguir la Posidonia.

- ¿El truco? – inquirió Will, que empezaba a saber cómo funcionaban estas cosas.

- Bueno… - dijo el alquimista – es que sólo florece en otoño.

- Bueno, no hay problema. Estamos en época.

- Ya. Si. Y que la Posidonia no es un flor corriente, está bajo el mar.

- ¿Qué? -dijeron Will y Jack.

- Es una planta acuática. – dijo el alquimista – Tendréis que cogerla del fondo del océano en el momento justo.

Will y Jack se miraron, conscientes de que tendrían que bucear y rápido para salvar a Grace o aquello se volvería demasiado peligroso. No podrían dejarla hasta el otoño siguiente en la puerta de aquel cuchitril. Y ahora casi no tenían tiempo. Ambos se miraron y se comprendieron.

Si alguien se hubiese molestado en fijarse, hubiese visto a Will y a Jack llevando a empujones a una tercera persona por la puerta de atrás de la casa.


	16. EN EL FONDO DEL MAR

**CAPITULO 15: EN EL FONDO DEL MAR**

Will y Jack subieron a La Perla con cara de pocos amigos. El Alquimista les miraba con cierto temor pero aparentaba un sereno desdén. Jack comenzó a caminar por el barco, dando ordenes medianamente confusas y tratando de que todo pareciese bajo control.

Will estaba tenso. El restro serio y el aire golpeandole la cara con su gélido aliento. Allá, en las profundices del océano estaba la única cosa que podía devolverle a Grace.

El barco zarpó con destino al horizonte, sin saber si realmente alcanzarían su objetivo.

Al cabo de unos días llegaron a una zona con grandes arrecifes de coral donde podrían encontrar las posidonias. Esperaron a que si hiciera noche y cuando la luna llena estaba en lo más alto, Will se lanzó sin pensarlo a las aguas oscuras.

Nadó hacia las profundidades y buscó entre los corales la pequeña planta...durante un tiempo no vio nada y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, salió al exterior a coger aire, cuando ya su pecho se oprimía y sus pulmones decían basta...entonces, al salir cogió una enorme bocanada de aire y volvió a perderse en al agua ante la atenta mirada de Jack.

Nadó un poco más, desesperado y, finalmente, en medio de los corales allí estaba, resplandeciente, la posidonia en flor. Will la recogió y la sacó fuera del agua con todo el mimo del que trabaja con el cristal y embarcó.

Jack y Will permanecieron en silencio mientras el alquimista, atado por un pie a las traviesas del camarote de Jack, trabajaba haciendo la poción que salvaría a Grace.

Navegaron durante horas hasta alcanzar las costas de Isla Tortuga. Los ojos de Will y su corazón casi podían rozarla de la impaciencia. Al fin, dieron con el puerto y desembarcaron.

Frente a la puerta del local, tal y como la habían dejado, estaba la blanca estatua de Grace, impávida. Vigilada fielmente por Stibbons, que ya le había sacudido a unos cuantos curiosos, algunos se estaban arrastrando hacia sus casas y otros todavía permanecían inconscientes en el suelo.

Will contempló a Grace. Encontes, en un ataque incontrolado le gritó al alquimista y lo zarandeó, fuera de si, señalando al amor de su vida. Jack les separó, tranquilizó a Will y apremió al alquimista a realizar su trabajo y devolver a su hija al mundo de los vivos.

El alquimista cogió la pócima, miró a Grace y luego se giró hacia Jack.

- Con permiso - inquirió el alquimista y antes de que Jack se diese cuenta había quitado una pequeña daga de su manga y le había hecho un corte en la mano.

El alquimista colocó el vaso bajo el reguero de sangre que manaba de la mano de Jack y después se giró hacia Will, ofreciéndole el vaso.

- ¡Bebe, ahora! - apremió el alquimista


End file.
